¿Y si te digo que te amo?
by Asuna Aran
Summary: Este es mi primer fic D: ¡Oh Amy, Amy Rose! ¿Será que Sonic por fin te está dando una oportunidad? ¿Será que alguien más piensa robar tu corazón? ¿Harás caso a tus sueños hechos realidad o a una nueva oportunidad?


**¿...Y si te digo que te amo?**

**Bien, este es el primer fic que subo D: sean pacientes conmigo por favor. Será un fic SonAmy/ShadAmy exclusivamente, no tengo pensado aún meter otro ship en el fic. Se aceptan sugerencias... y em... espero les guste3**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS EN ESTE FANFIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SEGA**

Era una mañana cualquiera en Mobius: un sol brillante y resplandeciente, un cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes pintándolo, un aroma natural corría por el campo. Cierta jovencita de espinas rosas se levantó un poco antes de lo que acostumbraba para preparar un postre de apariencia formidable y un olor aún mejor.

-Ah! –Exclamó la pequeña rosada al sacar su creación del horno. –Huele delicioso, definitivamente Sonic lo amará ¡Y me amará por haberlo preparado! –Reía mientras fantaseaba con su amor inalcanzable, Sonic The Hedgehog.

En verdad que nuestra pequeña cocinera rosada estaba muy enamorada del nombrado hedgehog, sin embargo siempre que tenían una oportunidad de hablar a solas, Sonic huía inmediatamente del, decepcionando a la pequeña que quedó sola. Aun así, ella siempre ha seguido a Sonic y esperado pacientemente por su amor. Así es ella, Amy Rose.

Amy empacó el pastel en una pequeña canasta tejida y salió de su morada en busca del hedgehog azul. Comenzó por buscar en el taller del mejor amigo de su amor platónico, Tails. –Lo siento Amy, Sonic salió temprano hoy dijo que se sentía con ganas de correr ¡Pero cuándo no tiene ganas de correr si nunca se puede estar quieto! –Se carcajeó un poco el ser amarillo y regresó una sonrisa a Amy. –Si gustas yo le puedo guardar el postre. –El primer movimiento de la rosada fue alejar la canasta del ansioso Tails y luego darle una mirada furiosa. -¡Por supuesto que no, niño glotón! Sé perfectamente bien que te comerás todo antes de que Sonic regrese. –Tails río nerviosamente y se despidió de Amy, quién retomó la búsqueda del escurridizo Sonic.

Buscó por todas partes, desde los campos de flores dónde a su cercana amiga Cream hacía coronas para sus amigos hasta el santuario de la Master Emerald resguardado por Knuckles. Suspiró del cansancio. Ya era más de mediodía y Amy no había comido nada aún. La hedgehog en vestido rojo se sintió muy triste de no haber encontrado a Sonic y se resignó a regresar a su casa a comer sola del postre que con tanto amor había preparado, pero no importaba después de todo, ella podría cocinar otro y volvería a intentar, como siempre lo había hecho.

Una vez sentada en su mesa, preparada para partir el postre, Amy escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta. Emocionada y guiada por sus ilusiones y esperanzas de que fuese Sonic quien tocaba, se aceleró a abrir la puerta.

– ¡So…! –Su sonrisa emocionada cambió a una fingida al realizar que la persona que tocaba era su pequeña amiga Cream junto a su inseparable chao, Cheese. La pequeña niña entregó con dulzura la corona de flores que había hecho con cariño para su mejor amiga y observó con una gran sonrisa como se la ponía en la cabeza. –Gracias Cream, Cheese. Es muy linda.

–Amy, ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo triste, ¿No te gustó? –Preguntó la pequeña con pucheros. Le fue muy difícil a Amy convencerla de lo contrario, pero después de un par de minutos lo logró. Ambas se despidieron y Amy cerró la puerta. Al voltear de nuevo a la mesa con un suspiro descubrió sorprendida a un hedgehog azul sentado con un reproche impaciente. – ¿Y bien Amy? ¿Dónde está mi postre? –Dijo el hedgehog mientras guiñaba el ojo a Amy.

Impactada, enojada, alegrada, no sabía bien que rayos sentía la pobre Amy, pero una cosa era segura, estaba muy emocionada de poder comer con Sonic. Corrió a la mesa a partir el postre mientras regañaba a Sonic por nunca estarse quieto en un solo lugar "Oh vamos Ames, lo hago todos los días" fue su respuesta. Rieron y platicaron un rato mientras disfrutaban del pastel. ¿Sería que Sonic por fin le estaba dando una oportunidad?

Próximamente el siguiente capitulo D: Sé que fue algo corto, pero si hago capítulos largos siento que no lo van a leer e.e críticas constructivas, no destructivas por favor.


End file.
